A thousand Miles
by tinerzz
Summary: JasperxBella.Don't like?Don't read!Bella and Jasper have been leaning on each other since the deaths of their loves.But somewhere in the middle of this friendship love bloomed for both Bella and Jasper.Now they have to tell each other somehow.FIRST FIC!
1. A thousand Miles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for the plot!**

**Bella P.o.v**

I was on my way to see my one true love.

Jasper.

Ever since Edward and Alice ran off, joined the Volturi, and got killed the Cullen family was never together again-too many memories.

Well I was changed before they left and Jasper and I have always stayed close to each other. I know he could feel my love radiating off of me but I guess he thought it was because I was thinking of Edward. Oh if only he knew how wrong he was. My mind was constantly stuck on one honey haired god.

Well at least I knew he was thinking of me. My power was kind of like Edwards but instead of just hearing them it was like they were my actual thoughts. Jaspers mind was-for some reason-constantly on me. I was all he thought about.

I quickly ran to his cabin in Alaska only bothering to take some clothes my iPod and my heart on a sleeve. I was planning to tell Jasper that I loved him today and I didn't care if he loved me or not I was going to be with him always.

"Jasper!" I called as I walked through his door. I didn't need to knock this was practically my second home.

"Bella!" Jasper said as he run up and hugged me in one of his famous vice grip hugs-not that I minded.

"Jasper please put me down!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you don't want to stand here like this all day."

"Maybe I do."

"Jasper."

"Fine…" He pouted has he put me down and let go of me. _Aww he's so cute!_

"Aww come here!" I giggled as I opened my arms for him. He smiled and hugged me again. Then he kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you Belzy!" I laughed at his nickname for me.

"Jazzy it's only been three weeks!"

"That's way too long…Maybe we should move in together."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes only to find love, passion, and hope in them.

"Really?"

"Yes really Bella. I want you to live with me."

"Ohhh Jazzy! I'd love to share a house with you!" Maybe telling Jasper my feelings would be easier than I thought….

--

Right now it was Jasper and I relaxing like we always do when were together.

Him reading with my legs across his lap while I listen to my iPod.

_'Cause I need you,__  
__And I miss you,__  
__And now I wonder...___

_If I could fall into the sky,__  
__Do you think time__  
__would pass me by?__  
__'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__If I could just see you...__  
__Tonight._

Jasper chuckled after he heard that part of the song.

"What's so funny Mr. Hale?"

"Noting…It's just that every time we see each other one of us walks a thousand miles."

I just rolled my eyes and continued to listen to the song.

Tomorrow I would tell Jasper of my feelings for him.

--

_**A THOUSAND MILES BY VANESSA CARLTON**_

_If I could fall into the sky,__  
__ Do you think time would pass me by?__  
__ 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__ If I could just see you.___

_ If I could just hold you....__  
__ Tonight._


	2. I knew I loved him

**It may take a while for me to write new chapters…**

**Cheerleading. Choir. NJHS. **

**So yea…**

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

**B P.O.V**

"Jasper?" I asked looking all around the house for him. "Jasper where are you?"

"_Bellllllaaa!_" I faintly heard him call even with my super hearing. "_Down here Bella!_"

I quickly walked down the stairs, through the-unneeded-kitchen, and to the back yard only to find Jasper sitting in the grass with a boom-box and a picnic basket next to him.

"Jasper. What is this for?" I asked as I walked over to him and looked at the boom-box and blanket.

"We're going dancing."

"We're going where now?"

"Dancing!"

"Jaaassperrrr! No!"

He then got up and walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips then said, "Please Bella?"

"Fine."

He smiled and grabbed the boom-box and blanket in one hand and took mine in the other.

**(An: **_Italic-Jasper thinking. _Underlined-Bella thinking.**)**

_If only she was mine…_

Oh Jasper if you only knew.

_Someday it'll happen._

Maybe sooner than you think.

_I love you Bella._

I love you too Jasper.

"Close your eyes." Jasper whispered into my ear.

I did as he said and closed my eyes. I felt Jasper let go of my hand and walk off a little bit.

He then walked back over to me and put both of his hand on my hips. I knew he put the stuff down.

"May I have this dance Miss. Swan?"

"May I open my eyes Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you may have this dance." I then opened my eyes and saw a meadow. Nothing like Edwards-this one was much better. There were candles all around the meadow and flower petals on the ground.

"Jasper," I gasped, "this is…it's amazing."

"I was hoping you'd like it."

"Like it? No. Jasper I love it." I love you.

If vampires could blush I knew Jasper would be. "Thanks. Now I think you owe me a dance."

I smiled and held my hand out to him. He took it and lead me to the dance floor then he walked over to the boom-box and pressed play. Then my favorite song started playing.

"Jasper…"

He ducked his head and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and began to sway to the music.

_I knew I loved you before I met you__  
__I think I dreamed you into life__  
__I knew I loved you before I met you__  
__I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you__  
__I am complete now that I found you_

I rested my head on his chest and he rested his on top of my head.

"Jasper…"

"Yes Bella?"_ My love, my live._

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I-I-I"

"You what Bella?"

"I love you."

**I'm horrible huh?**

**I won't make you wait though…**

**I'll start the new Chap. Right now!**

**!!~MIGHT MAKE RATED M. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.~!!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I l love all of you!**

**Oh and…**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I knew I loved you- Savage Garden**

_Maybe it's intuition__  
__But some things you just don't question__  
__Like in your eyes__  
__I see my future in an instant__  
__and there it goes__  
__I think I've found my best friend__  
__I know that it might sound more than__  
__a little crazy but I believe_


	3. The Future

**Hi! So I was thinking of making this rated 'M'… Tell me what you think!**

--

**B P.O.V**

_Recap._

"_I-I-I"_

"_You what Bella?"_

"_I love you."_

_--_

"You love me?"

"Yes Jasper. I love you."

"I've been waiting."

"Wha-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

Jasper's kisses were the softest and sweetest kisses ever. He was gentle yet firm. Confident but not cocky. It didn't seem as though his lips were on mine but he was demanding. He was the perfect kisser.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Bella."

"I know."

"What?"

"Nothing…."

"Bella... I know how to get you to tell me what I want."

At this point the song ended and a new one began.

"Ohhh! Jasper I love this song! Let's dance!"

"No Bella tell me!"

"_She wants to touch me (Woah),__  
__She wants to love me (Woah),__  
__She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),__  
__Don't trust a ho,__  
__Never trust a ho,__  
__Won't trust a ho,__  
__Won't trust me."_ At this point I was jumping around and shaking my head, "Come on Jasper! Please!"

"Fine! But only because I love you." He came up to me and grabbed my hips.

"Jasperr…."

"_Shush girl shut your lips,__  
__Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.__  
__I said, Shush girl shut your lips,__  
__Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.__  
__I said, Shush girl shut your lips,__  
__Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips."_

I giggled and rolled my eyes but moved my hips to the beat of the song.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm??"

"When do you want to move in?"

"Well I don't think it's necessary."

"Why not?"

"I already have clothes at your house… That's all I need… Well I need you too but the clothes are pretty close."

"Oh… Well I don't think you'll need the clothes that much…" He hinted while kissing my neck.

"JASPER TAYLOR WHITLOCK CULLEN HALE!"

"What!?!?"

"Shame on you!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"Whatever…"

All of a sudden I was swept off of the ground and Jasper was running through the woods back to his house with me in his arms.

"Jasper I can run you know."

"Yea but I like this better."

He ran into the house and up to his room and placed me on the bed.

"Bella… Do you know how much I want you?"

"I can guess…"

He playfully growled and jumped on top of me.

"Bella…"

"Jasper…"

He smiled and began to kiss my neck and move down. But then my shirt was in his way. He looked up at me and whimpered.

"Jasper… I-I don't think I'm ready. I didn't even do this with Edward!"

"Bella I understand completely. When you're ready just tell me."

"I love you Jasper." I kissed his nose.

"That's all I get?!? A kiss on the nose," he chuckled, "I love you too."

_I wonder if she would marry me…_

"Of course I'd marry you Jasper!" OOPS!

"I didn't say anything about getting married…"

"Oh! Ummm, thinking out loud?"

"Bella…"

"I'm going to get some rest now…"

"We can't sleep."

"I can pretend!"

"Whatever."

I smiled and lay down and Jasper lay behind me and wrapped his arm around me. I closed my eyes and just began to think of everything and anything then the weirdest thing happened…I saw-I saw the future…

_Jasper and Bella were sitting on the front porch on the swing and watching two little twin boys of about 4 run around the front yard._

"_Anthony! Taylor! Come on it's time to go to eat dinner!"_

"_But mommy! We want to stay out and play!" One of the little boys- Taylor- said._

"_Yes please mommy! Can we please stay out and play for a while longer?" The other asked as he looked into Bellas eyes with his big bright blue ones._

_They both looked just like Jasper long blond hair that flipped out at the ends and they had the same eyes Jasper had when he was human-big and bright blue._

"_Ask your daddy." Bella replied._

"_Daddy! Can we please stay out a bit longer?" They both asked in perfect timing with the other._

"_Yes but only 10 more minutes."_

"_Thank you daddy!" They said and ran off to play in the grass again._

"_You make a wonderful dad." Bella said looking up at Jasper._

"_You make a wonderful mother."Jasper said looking back down at Bella._

"_I love you Mr. Whitlock."_

"_I love you too Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper replied and kissed Bella._

"_EWWW!" Came the voices of two little boys._

_Bella laughed and pulled back as the boys came and jumped into jaspers lap._

_She smiled and looked at the three most important people in her life-her two little angels sent straight from heaven and her one and only love, her soul mate._

Then Bella came out of the vision and turned over to see a very worried Jasper.

"Jasper…"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can Vampires have babies?"

"No… Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Ok…"

"Oh Jasper."

"Yes love?"

"Do you mind if we try that sex thing?"

"I'd love to."

--

**Aha! It's not going to be like all of those other Bella's a vampire and she gets preg with a vampire baby stories…**

**No! My story is going to be different!**

**So review!**

**Starting the new chap…NOW!**

**--**

**Don't Trust me-3Oh!3**

_T, T, T, Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,__  
__While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth.__  
__T, T, Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,__  
__That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin scared of him._

_She wants to touch me, woo hoo.__  
__She wants to love me, woo hoo.__  
__She'll never leave me, woo hoo, woo hoo, oh oh.__  
__Don't trust a hoe, Never trust a hoe, *won't* trust a hoe cuz a hoe won't trust me._


	4. I’d like to see your engagement rings

**New chap! Thanks for the reviews! I love all of you!**

**Don't own! I think I forgot that in my other chap…**

**--**

**B P.O.V**

_Recap._

"_Oh Jasper."_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Do you mind if we try that sex thing?"_

"_I'd love to."_

--

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" Jasper asked as he placed himself at my entrance.

**(Ahhha! You don't get those wonderful details of how they got to this point..)**

"Yes Jasper! Just do it!"

He obeyed my command and entered me. He began to thrust slowly and gently.

"Harder and faster!"

He smiled and started going at a speed and strength not even a vampire could match.

"Jasper!" I screamed.

He pulled all the way out making me whimper but then he roughly thrust back in.

"Jaaaaasper!" I moaned.

"Bella." He gasped.

He started to slow down and I pushed him back so I was on top. I adjusted myself so I had all of him in me. I began to move up and down slowly but when Jasper put his hands on my hips and started guiding me I started going faster.

"I thought you said you never did this." Jasper tried to say calmly but it came out in shallow breaths and moans.

I just giggled and went faster. Then Jasper brought his hips up to meet mine and we both moaned at the same time. Then I had another vision.

"_Mom!" Whined a 13 year old Anthony._

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"_Taylor won't give me my glasses!"_

"_Taylor give Anthony his glasses now!"_

_Then a 13 year old Taylor walks in his hair is a bit longer than his brothers and it flips out more._

"_But they look better on me!" Taylor says while balancing Anthony's glasses on his nose._

"_We're twins idiot!"_

"_Yea but I look better in anything."_

"_Ok boys enough! Taylor give your brother his glasses now!"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Why do I love you so much?" Bella asked herself._

"_Because we're your babies!" The boys said in perfect harmony._

As I came out of the vision I was under Jasper again and we were both screaming and moaning each other's names as we both had our releases at the same time. Then Jasper collapsed on top of me.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too my beautiful Bella."

I smiled and began to run my fingers through his hair. We stayed like that for a while then Jasper started humming.

"Jasper…could you sing for me please? It's just I've never heard you sing…"

"I'd love to Bella." I smiled as he began to sing, "_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark…"

I smiled and pulled his head up to kiss him.

"That was wonderful Jasper."

"Glad you think so Bella."

"Oh I have to go!" He said while getting off of me.

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter… I'll be back in twenty minutes though in time for us to do what we usually do around this time."He said after he put his pants and shirt on.

"It's can't be that late Jasper.."

"Look at the clock Bella."He said while putting his shoes on.

"6 PM! JASPER THAT MEANS WE WERE HAVING SEX FOR…10 HOURS!"

"Yup…You just keep going and going and going and going and-"

"I get it Jasper."

He chuckled a bit and kissed the top of my head, "Yes yes…Well I love you and remember I'll be back soon."

"Love you too." I replied as he walked out of the door.

**JASPER P.O.V**

**(I decided to give you guys a treat.)**

I left my love in bed and walked downstairs to the garage and got in my midnight blue Dodge Viper GTS. I sped out of the long driveway and on to the highway to town.

I finally got to the store I had been planning to go to since I found out my true feelings for Bella.

I walked in and immediately felt lust rolling off of the woman behind the counter.

"Hello. I'm Stacie. What can I help you with?"

"Yes, I'd like to see your engagement rings please." I said looking her in the eye.

--

**Ahhha.. I love cliffys… This is like my third one. I won't have one next chapter I promise.**

**So I've had some questions about Bella's powers…**

**I guess she got her powers from the two people she loved most, Edward and Alice.**

**So yea…**

**These visions of Bella's are pretty weird huh?!?**

**--**

_**I'll Follow You into the Dark-Death Cab for Cutie**_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark…


	5. I want a burger!

**Sorry for the wait! I'm a busy girl…**

**Don't own!**

**Here's your story…**

--

**J P.O.V**

I'd gotten Bella the perfect ring now all I had to ask and hope she would say yes…

**B P.O.V**

Jasper had been gone for more than twenty minutes now… Not that I minded.

I got to do what I would normally do; dance around in a tee-shirt and underwear.

"_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it"_ I sang at the top of my lungs while shaking my hips to the music.

Then I felt two hands on my hips and could smell Jasper's scent.

I smiled and continued dancing and singing.

"The Remix? I've never heard this version before." Jasper said.

"Well now you have. What took you so long?"

"Something. Now you'll find out while we do our usual…"

"Jasper!" I gasped.

"I meant I read while you listen to music. Get your head out of the gutter love!"

"Wha??! You're the porn addicted man.!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine…"

I smiled and pulled on some sweats and grabbed my iPod while meeting Jasper at the bottom of the stairs.

"What song will you be listening to milady?"

"Hmmm…_Her Eyes by Pat Monahan._"

"Mhmmm."

I smiled and sat on the couch after Jasper and lie down and put my feet in his lap.

Jasper began reading as I put my head phones in. I began humming to the song.

_She's a__Gemini__Capricorn__  
__Thinks all men are addicted to porn.__  
__I don't agree with her half the time,__  
__But, damn I'm glad she's mine.___

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.__  
__That's where blue skies__  
__Meet the sunrise.__  
__Her eyes, that's where I go__  
__When I go home._

Then Jasper got off the couch and kneeled down in front of me with a ring in his hand. I slowly took my earphones out of my ears.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are very opinionated and stubborn, but when I look into your eyes I know you're the perfect girl for me. I know you'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for you. I love you Bella I don't think I could ever exist without you. I don't know how I did for so long but I'll get over it if you'll be mine forever and all eternity. Bella will-will you m-m-m-marry me?"

As I looked into Jaspers eyes all I could see was love, hope, and adoration. At that moment I knew I would spend the rest of eternity with Jasper even if it killed me.

I smiled as my eyes burned with tears of joy that would never fall. "Yes Jasper. Yes!"

Jasper smiled and gently kissed me.

"Jasper?"

"Yes love?"

"Could you get me a burger?"

"What?!?!"

"A burger Jasper, I want one." I said slowly. I had no idea why but I wanted a burger.

"Umm…Ok? I'll be right back…"Jasper said looking at me like I was crazy.

As soon as I was sure Jasper was out of hearing range I pulled my shirt up and looked at my stomach.

"You two are making me crazy."

**Taylor P.O.V** (Go look at the baby names!)

_Gosh…I'm hungry. I want a burger. My stupid brothers asleep and all mommy has in her tummy is this gross red stuff. It doesn't even smell like anything! It's just gross. I hope daddy gets me a burger… I wonder if burgers are good._

_How am I so big already?!? I remember getting here like an hour ago now I'm HUGE! Seriously! I have ears and a nose and hands and ooohhh I have toes! They're so cute! Look at my little toesies!_

_Hmm… I wander what my brother's thinking…_

**Anthony P.O.V**

_My brother is so stupid! He's staring at his toes like they're the greatest things ever! Well they're not! _

_I like this weird red stuff in mommy's tummy while he wants a burger. He doesn't even know what a burger is! It sounds gross._

_I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be this big! We've been in here for a few hours and I know babies don't grow this fast. I wonder when I'm gonna get out of here. It's really cramped and I can't wait to get away from that stupid kid over there!_

_Ahhha!! Food! Hey this burger is pretty good._

**B P.O.V**

I have no idea how but my stomach's gotten bigger since Jasper left and came back with my burger.

"Bella why did you want a burger and how did your stomach get bigger?" Jasper asked looking concerned.

"Befause I'm fregnant." I said through a bite of my burger.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"How?"

"Well Jasper when a man and a woman love each other they –"

"I know that Bella. What I meant is how are you pregnant? Vampires can't get pregnant can they?"

I just shrugged.

"We have to call-"

"We have to call no one Jasper! I don't want to tell them."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Fine…"

"Thank you… I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella." Jasper replied as he picked me up and carried me to our room.

As soon as he set me down on the bed and got in next to me I fell asleep with the man I love.

--

**Aww. Cute!**

**I love the babies POV. It was actually my sisters idea. So I guess you can tell which baby is the goofy one and which baby is the smarter one.**

**So yea…**

**Bella's power's… I know in BD her power is shields but I like mine better… Shields are stupid..XD!**

**Happy Birthday to me! I turned 13 on the 6****th****!**

**And here is the end of the chapter…**

--

_**Her Eyes-Pat Monahan**_

_She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to.  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful. So beautiful._

And sometimes I think she's truly crazy.  
And I love it.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.  


--

_**Shake It-Metro Station**_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was takin' my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)_

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it


	6. Daddy! I'm home!

**Oh my…I've had some serious writers block. I swear I've rewritten this about 5 times…**

**Disclamier; No ownage!**

_**Third person P.O.V**_

_One year and three months later._

Jasper and Bella were married a year ago in Volterra and the twins were born three months later.

_Flashback._

_Jasper and Bella stand in front of Aro as he read the wedding vows._

"_Jasper Whitlock, will you receive Isabella Swan as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"_

"I will."

"Isabella Swan, will you receive Jasper Whitlock as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will."

"Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan, receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love."

"I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Isabella Swan to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love."

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Jasper Whitlock to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love."

_Aro then hands a ring to Jasper and He places it on Bella's finger While Aro says, "Wear this ring forever, Isabella, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending."_

_Bella nods and Aro the hands her a ring. She places the ring on Jasper's finger while Aro repeats the line. "Wear this ring forever, Jasper, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending."_

_Aro smiled and continued reading._

"_We speak to Jasper and Isabella of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches, and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. We speak of each of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do not now know._

In the years which shall bring Jasper and Isabella into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair, the lithesome ways of buoyant youth. In this hope may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other; that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life.

Inasmuch as Jasper and Isabella have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife.

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you.

Go now and enter into the days of your togetherness."

_Jasper and Bella kissed sweetly as the rest of the Volturi guard clapped along with Aro._

_End Flashback._

You may be wondering why Jasper and Bella got married by Aro in front of the guard. Well let's say Bella spent some time in Volterra with the Volturi. She was welcomed and Aro, Caius, and Marcus all thought of her as a daughter. Jane and Alec were like her little brother and sister. Heidi, Felix, and Demetri were her best friends.

The three leaders of the Volturi weren't that thrilled when Bella brought a boy home for the first time.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy! I'm home!" Bella yelled as she walked through the Volturi castle._

"_Ahh! Our beautiful little girl is home!"Marcus said as he, Aro, and Caius walked out of a room their eyes crimson red._

"_Hi daddy." Bella said as she kissed each of their cheeks._

"_Bella who do you have here?" Caius asked noticing Jasper for the first time._

"_Oh! Daddy this is Jasper…my fiancé." Bella said timidly while walking to stand next to Jasper._

"_Hello sirs…"Jasper said looking each of them in the eye as he shook their hands._

"_Yes…Bella why don't you go greet your brother and sister I'm sure they would love to see you again." Aro said still looking at Jasper._

"_Ok. Come on Jasper."_

"_No no Jasper stays here. We need to have a little talk with him."_

_End Flash back_

Let's just say it went well seeing as Jasper and Bella got married and had their children.

Speaking of children…

_Flashback_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bella screamed as another contraction hit._

"_Just breathe Bella! Breathe."Jasper replied soothingly._

"_BREATHE?!?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BREATHE THROUGH THIS PAIN JASPER?!?"_

"_Ready Mrs. Whitlock? Ok on three push." The way to calm doctor instructed._

"_One," Bella reached for Jaspers hand, "two," Jasper warily put his hand in Bellas, "Three." Bella began to push and squeeze Jaspers hand as hard as she could._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jasper and Bella both screamed at the same time. Jasper because Bella was squeezing his hand so hard and Bella because of the pain of delivering a baby through a hole not even half the size of its head._

"_JASPER I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!"_

"_Ok Mrs. Whitlock that's one down one more to go."_

"_Oh ok I can handle one more." Bella said._

"_OK and push."_

_Bella grunted and pushed as hard as she could._

"_and he's out."_

_A nurse came and took the second baby to clean it off. Awhile later she came back holding both babies and handed them to Bella._

"_Look at my baby boys. So cute they look just like you Jasper." Bella said lovingly while gazing down at the babies._

"_Sorry to interrupt but we need to get the names of the babies." A nurse said while shyly waving two birth certificates._

"_It's ok," Bella said quietly. "This," Bella said leaning the baby in her left arm up a little, "is Anthony Ryan."_

"_And this," she said leaning the other baby up a little, "is Taylor Austin."_

"_Ok now I have to put the tags on…" As soon as she was done she gave the babies back to Bella._

"_Love?" Jasper asked tentatively._

"_Yes Jasper?" Bella asked looking up from the babies._

"_Could I-do you maybe think I could hold one of them?"_

"_Of course."_

_Bella handed Anthony over to Jasper. She smiled at the look of pure love and pride on Jaspers face._

_End Flashback_

So that's how we got here, the boy's first birthday.

Bella and Jasper are finally going to tell Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie.

**Well what do you think??**

**This chapter was basically flashbacks.**

**Even though there wasn't a song in the chapter there was a song in my mind when Bella took Jasper to meet her 'daddies'.**

_**Love Story-Taylor Swift.**_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

_Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes.


	7. You big OAF!

**I just have one thing to say…**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**B P.O.V**

"Jasper hurry! I called Esme and told her we would be there a 4 and now it's 3:30!" I called out to Jasper as I buckled the boys into the mini-van. Jasper went out and bought a mini-van because he thought it was safer. I thought so too, it just made me feel like a soccer mom.

"I'm coming! Have you seen Taylor's dinosaur pajamas?" Jasper called.

"Just grab any pair!"

"But momma I want my dinosaur ones!" Taylor said from the backseat.

"I want my dragon ones!" Anthony yelled.

"Ok Taylor daddy's getting them. Anthony we already packed your dragon ones."

"FOUND THEM!"

I know it's weird for one year olds to be able to talk like Taylor and Anthony just did but they're the children of two vampires what do you expect? They walk, talk, act, and look as though they're 4 years old. Aro, Caius, and Marcus think that it'll stop soon and that they'll stay like that until their actually 4 then they will grow like normal children. But my babies are far from normal. They both have the looks of vampires, except for their bright blue eyes. They are, however, lacking in the grace, strength, and speed department. They still run around flailing their limbs around, running into walls, trying –and failing- to pick things up half their size, and just being two clumsy little boys.

_An hour later._

"Momma we're bored! Are we there yet?" Taylor and Anthony said in unison.

"We'll be there in 1 minute I promise." I said calmly.

"Ok…"

A couple seconds later,

"Has it been a minute yet?!!"

"Almost."

They just grumbled in response but gasped when they saw the big white Victorian house come into view.

"Is that where Grandmomma Esme, Granddaddy Carlisle, Auntie Rosie, and Uncle Emmy live?" Anthony asked leaning forward as much as his car seat would let him.

"Yes it is." Jasper replied in response.

As soon as Jasper turned the car off the boys had already gotten out of their car seats, opened the door, and were trying to drag their bags up to the front door of the Cullen house.

"Boys wait up!" I called as I got out of the door.

Someone must have heard us because the next thing I know the front door was swung open and I was locked in a big bear hug, which could only mean one thing- Emmet.

"HEY YOU BIG OAF PUT OUR MOMMA DOWN!" Screeched the voices of my twin boys.

I looked down and both of them were beating on Emmet's legs. Emmet just laughed and set me carefully on the ground. As soon as I was down Taylor and Anthony held a stance in front of me that wouldn't even scare a two year old. Emmet looked down at them and laughed again.

"Woah Bella! I'll have to watch my back with these two around." Emmet then leaned down and scooped the boys up in a bear hug.

"Hello boys! I'm your Uncle Emmet!" The boys gasped with realization and hugged Emmet around the neck.

"Emmy!" They screeched. "Daddy told us that you had quite the impressive video game collection."

"Why yes I do and if you ask your mom I might be able to go up a show it to you."

"Ohhh momma may we please please go see Uncle Emmy's video games?" They pleaded from Emmet's arms.

"Ok.."

"Yay!" all three of them shouted, Emmet just a bit louder than the boys.

Emmet ran into the house, the boys in one arm all of our bags in the other. I shook my head at the sight of my baby boys interacting with Emmet and laughed at the thought of them sometimes acting older than him.

"Looks like they already like someone." Jasper said from behind me while wrapping his arms around me.

I giggled and turned around in his arms. He then leaned in a lightly kissed me.

"When do you want to have more?" he whispered against my lips.

"Later Jasper… Now we have to greet our family and tell them our news."

The Cullen's didn't know Jasper and I were married and they didn't know that Taylor and Anthony were actually our children. They thought we just moved in together to take care of the boys which we had adopted. I have no idea how they got to that conclusion but I guess it worked until we told them the truth.

As soon as Jasper and I walked into the house I screamed at the top of my lungs and Jasper took a protective stance in front of me. For what we saw couldn't really be real, but it was as real as anything.

There sitting on the couch was…

* * *

**Think you can guess what they saw? My friend was reading this as I was writing and she thinks its Edward or Alice.**

**My other friend thinks something happened to one of the boys.**

**Tell me what YOU think it is.**

**

* * *

**

**Couldn't think of a song so I picked the song currently playing on my iPod.**

_**(Another Song) All Over Again-**__**Justin Timberlake**_

_I'm not a saint  
I'm just a man  
Who let heaven and earth in the palm of his hand  
But I threw it away  
So now I stand here today asking forgiveness  
And if you could just_

_Please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
Take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again_


	8. Witch lady and Edweird!

**Hola! OHMIGOSH! I saw **_**Twilight **_**at midnight on Thursday. I was so good. But it kind of feels like it was way too fake. But still cool. If you haven't seen it you should.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap._

_The Cullen's didn't know Jasper and I were married and they didn't know that Taylor and Anthony were actually our children. They thought we just moved in together to take care of the boys which we had adopted. I have no idea how they got to that conclusion but I guess it worked until we told them the truth._

_As soon as Jasper and I walked into the house I screamed at the top of my lungs and Jasper took a protective stance in front of me. For what we saw couldn't really be real, but it was as real as anything._

_There sitting on the couch was…_

_

* * *

_

**B P.O.V**

"Edward!" Jasper growled.

"Bella." Edward said dazed and unaware of the way Jasper was protecting me, his mate.

Jasper growled again as Edward got up and took a step closer. As Edward got up I saw the boys on the floor looking at old photos of the family.

"Jasper, honey, it's okay. Just calm down." I said soothingly to Jasper.

Jasper relaxed slightly. Then the twin tornadoes decided to interrupt this very tense moment.

"MOMMA! MOMMA! Look at what Uncle Edweird showed us! It's you and him and Poppa and that witch lady!"They said with looking up at Jasper and I with shining eyes while holding the picture up to us.

I couldn't help but laugh as they called Edward Edweird and Alice witch lady. I looked down at the picture and saw that it was Edward and I with Alice and Jasper. My legs were locked around Edwards waist and I was leaning backwards with my head upside down while Edward supported my back. Alice was on Jaspers back and pulling his ears as he puffed out his cheeks and bugged his eyes. Alice was making a face that truly made her look like a witch lady. I laughed a little looking down at the picture it was a month after I was changed and a month before Edward and Alice left. A month before they died... WAIT! _DIED?!?!_

"Edward," I said looking up from the picture, "I thought you and Alice died."

Edward smiled looking past Jasper straight to me. "We thought so too. But one of the Volturi guard's powers was illusions and he made the fire that other coven built look like an actual fire but it wasn't real. So when we were thrown into it we got transported here by a woman also in the guard."

"Ahh yes. Joey and Fidelity." I said remembering two of my friends form living with the Volturi.

"You know them?" Edward questioned.

"Yes she does. She lived there for a while. She's like a princess now. In fact Aro was the one who married us off." Jasper cut in after picking Anthony up.

"Aro did what?" Edward growled preparing to pounce on Jasper despite the small child he held in his arms.

Just as Edward sprang through the air at Jasper, Taylor and Anthony both fixated their eyes on Edward and said 'stop' in the calmest tone they could muster. Then Edward froze in mid-air. Jasper and I stared wide eyed at the boys.

"Put me down!" Edward snarled.

"Use your nice voice!" Taylor yelled.

"Put me down." Edward repeated softer and calmer.

"Say please Uncle Edweird." Anthony said softly.

"Please put me down boys." Edward said.

"Ok...Play." The said together. The Edward came crashing to the ground.

"Bella could I please speak to you...alone?" Edward said as he got up and brushed himself off.

I just nodded and began to put Taylor down when he whispered in my ear.

"Momma I think it'd be best if I came."

"Ok sweetie. Just don't do it if I don't need it."

He nodded and I pulled him closer as I followed Edward out to the backyard.

"You didn't have to bring him Bella."

"It was either him or Jasper Edward."

He sighed and sat down on the wet grass in the middle of the yard. For a while I just stood behind Edward with Taylor in my arms looking around the yard as my eyes bore into the back of Edwards head. Finally I thought Edward was going to speak but instead he just turned on the ground to face me and we just stare at each other. Then Taylor started to squirm. So I put him down and he ran to a new swing set in a far corner of the yard.

"Edward you said you wanted to talk and so far you've only been quite."

"I'm trying to think of how to say this..."

"Say what?"

"Say...I love you. I need you. I want you. Marry me?"

"Edward I love you too. Just not the same way I love Jasper. I need you too. I need you more than anything. But I need Jasper more than everything. I want you too. But Jasper...Jasper is much more to me. Yes you were my first love. But Jasper was there for me when my first love left me. Jasper comforted me and stole my heart. I would've married you before. But now I'm married to Jasper and we had two beautiful little boys together. There is no way I would ever give the life that I have now up for anything. Not even you Edward. I'm sorry."

Somewhere in the middle of that Edward turned around and I could see his body shaking with silent sobs. I sat next to him and he laid his head on my shoulder and sobbed tearless sobs. I stroked his hair whispering comforting words to him like, 'I'll always love you' and 'First loves never die'. After a while Taylor came over and sat in Edwards lap asking him if he could get him anything like a warm cup of blood or a deer or bunny. Edward just laughed and got up picking Taylor up with him.

"Where are you taking me Edweird?"

"To teach you how to play the piano."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He heard the high pitched scream of Anthony and raced upstairs.

When Edward and I got there, Taylor still in his arms, we found Anthony cowering behind Rosalie and Alice looking guilty.

"What did you do to my baby?" I snarled.

"Nothing Bella honest. I just saw him walk down the hall and screamed."

"That's not the real story," Rosalie said shooting a glare at Alice while picking Anthony up, "She saw him and basically attacked him shouting 'AWW AN ITY BITY JAZZY! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!' Then he told her to stop then Emmett and I came out to check on what was going on and found Alice towering over him like he was a defenseless little baby dear and she was a hungry mountain lion."

"Alice leave my son alone. He doesn't like you and won't! They both call you witch lady. I don't think I could stay here with you... Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward it was very nice seeing you all again. Do make sure to visit us sometime. Especially you Edward, I want my boys to play the piano just as good as maybe even better than you."

Edward nodded and put Taylor down after Taylor said goodbye and Edward kissed his forehead. Anthony hugged Rosalie and told her he loved her. I could tell if she could cry she would. Taylor told Edward he loved him and hugged his legs. Then they both ran over to Emmett and reached up to him. He picked them up and hugged them as tight as he could without hurting them. They both told him that they love him and want a rematch in wrestling. Jasper was standing next to me by the time Anthony went to Edward and told him that he loved him. Taylor did the same with Rosalie and told her to visit soon and bring Emmett and Edward with her. She promised him that she would than he ran over to Anthony's side that was standing in front of Jasper and I.

"Well this has been an interesting visit. I only wish it could've been longer." I said.

"Please tell Carlisle and Esme that we're sorry we didn't stay long enough but that it was very important that we leave." Jasper stated calmly.

* * *

"Jasper I can't believe what she was thinking about my baby!" I fumed in the car on the way home.

"Well I can't believe what she was feeling..." Jasper shuddered.

"Jasper...she wanted to..to....I can't even say it. To think Alice would think something like that. About a child!"I said.

"Love just calm down and bring the boys inside while I get the bags."

I nodded and got my two sleeping boys out of the van and carried them up to their room. I put them down then began changing them. Anthony in his dragon pajamas and Taylor in his dinosaur ones. I tucked them in tightly and kissed each of their fore heads before going down stairs to find Jasper reading on the couch in his usual spot. Tonight instead of laying with my feet in his lap I curled up in his lap and began listening to my music.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again_

I looked up at Jasper and lightly kissed him. He kissed me back and I was perfectly content in the moment.

* * *

**End of this chapter! I'll only have about two or three more chapters after this. But I might do a sequel if it feels right. **

**EDWEIRD!. I'm horrible.**

**

* * *

**

_**Jonas Brothers - Love Bug**_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think bout your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

__

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see_


	9. College

**Hey hey! Sadly I only have one more chapter after this one. But have no fear! I made a poll... I need your help figuring out what to write next.**

**GO VOTE!**

**Ohh and PM me with what you thought of **_**Twilight **_**if you saw it.**

**

* * *

**

**B P.O.V**

I remember that day like it was yesterday...

_Flashback_

"_Momma!" Taylor yelled running into the kitchen where Jasper and I were preparing lunch for him and Anthony._

"_What's wrong honey?" I asked kneeling down to be level with him._

"_THE WITCH LADY! She came and and and..." He started hyperventilating._

"_Calm down sweetie. Now tell me what the witch lady did."_

"_She came and tried to take Tony but we told her to stop."_

"_Stay here with your daddy. I'll take care of her." I said standing up straight and walking out side._

_When I got there Alice was frozen about a foot away from where the boys were playing and Anthony was on top of the house._

"_Anthony get down from there and go inside with your brother."_

"_Yes momma." He said climbing down from the roof and running inside._

_I stared at Alice and she looked at me apologetically._

"_What did you think you were going to do Alice? Come here, take my baby, and take him away somewhere no one could find you, then make him your sex slave for the rest of eternity."_

"_Kinda..." she mumbled._

"_Well you thought wrong!" I yelled as I sprang towards her._

"_Bella please no!" she shrieked as I tore her are off and threw it aside._

"_Jasper could you please come start a fire for me."_

_Jasper then ran out, started a fire, kissed my cheek, and then ran back into the house. I threw Alice's arm into the fire and continued to rip her apart. I was sobbing as I had to kill my best friend just to keep my child safe._

_End flashback_

That was the end of Alice. She wanted to have sex with my baby because he looked like Jasper. Well that wasn't going to happen. She had to be destroyed. She had a goal to get my baby and I wasn't going to let her.

Besides Alice the rest of the family actually cared for the boys and loved them like their own. Edward became their favorite uncle and taught them how to play the piano and even helped Jasper teach them how to hunt. Rosalie was like their second mother. If anything ever happened to them she was by their side in an instant. Emmett was like their big brother. He played around with them and helped them when they had girl problems. Esme and Carlisle loved them more than anything. Esme was always with them when Rose or I couldn't be there. She was at every one of their school events and even went to bring your parent to school day. Carlisle was always there for them and loved them like his own. He even brought them to bring your child to work day. Anthony loved it but Taylor was very bored.

The boys are now 18 and are filling out college applications. Anthony is trying to get into Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Harvard, Penn, Princeton, and Yale. I thought it was a little too much but Jasper said he could get into any of those schools and they would be lucky to have him.

Taylor on the other hand was trying to get into Royal College, Royal Academy, Trinity**, **Royal Northern, Royal Scottish, Guildhall, Menuhin, CNSM of Paris, CNSM of Lyon**, **Juilliard, Curtis and Cleveland Institute. Jasper thinks that he should go to one of the schools his brother is trying to get into but I think that he's a great pianist and would do great at any of those schools.

So, we have a doctor and a pianist. I'm proud of my boys and only hope for the best for them.

* * *

"Mom! I got in! I got in!" Anthony shouted running through the house waving a big white envelope over his head.

"I got in!" he said picking me up and twirling me around.

"Got in where?" I asked after he put me down.

"Brown, Cornell, Dartmouth, Harvard, Penn, and Yale." He said with shinning eyes.

"Well that's great sweetie. But you know that you can't go to all of those schools."

"I know that's why I'm going to ask dad, grandpa, Em, and Edweird of advice." I laughed at the fact that he and his brother still called Edward Edweird.

"Ok sweetie." I said shaking my head.

"MOMMMMMMMMMM!!!! I'M IN! I GOT ACCEPTED!" Taylor shouted running in the same way his brother did.

"Got in where?" I asked shaking a little. What if he didn't get into a very good school? Well they were all schools but I what if it wasn't as good as we hoped.

"Royal College, Royal Academy, Trinity**, **Royal Northern, Royal Scottish, Guildhall, and CNSM of Paris. I'm going to ask Edweird, Rosie, and Mamma Esme for help with picking." He said smiling.

"Aww that's great sweetie. Why don't you go over there with your brother right now? Your dad's already there."

"'Kay momma." He said kissing my cheek and going up stairs to get his brother so they could leave.

"Boys could you ask your dad to come home as soon as possible?"

"Yes momma." They replied in unison before walking out of the door.

As soon as I was sure they were out of hearing distance I pulled out all of the pictures of them for when they were born all the way to their high school graduation. I don't know when but I do know I started sobbing after a while.

"Bella?" Jasper asked coming into the house about an hour after the boys left.

"I-in h-he-her."

"Oh Bella, love. What's wrong?" Jasper asked racing to me and pulling me into his arms.

"My babies are growing up! I remember when Taylor was coming to me because he got gum in his hair and now he'll be going to a school all the way in Europe! Oh and my little Anthony, I remember when he came running to us because he learned how to read and tie his shoes by his self and he even taught Taylor how to. But now he'll be a doctor and going to a big Ivy League school where he doesn't know anyone. This will be the first time He and Taylor have gone to different schools and had different classes. I don't want my babies to leave!" I wailed.

"Bella it's ok. Taylor will always come to you for help even if it isn't about getting gum stuck in his hair. He'll always come home from Europe on the holidays and I know you'll talk to him all the time. Anthony will always come to you after he's done something he's proud of. You'll always be the first person he tells. It's very good that he's going to an Ivy League school it means better education. The boys need to break apart. They won't always be together. They need to make new friends. They'll be successful. They need to leave and they can't if you don't support them." Jasper said while rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"Thank you Jazzy. I love you."

"I love you too Belzy." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

I smiled and broke away from the kiss. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok." Jasper said getting up while also holding me in his arms. He slowly climbed the stairs and walked to our room. He put me down on the bed then lay down next to me. I pulled the covers over us and cuddled into Jasper.

"Jasper...could you sing for me please? It's been a while since I heard you sing."

"I'd love to Bella." Jasper smiled and began singing, "_I want to get closer to you.__  
__I'm on the outside looking in.__  
__Tell me our love is real.__  
__You know that I will understand.__  
__I want to get closer to you.__  
__(Closer to you.)__  
__I want to get closer to you.__  
__(Closer to you.)_

_This is bigger, bigger than you or me.__  
__In those grains of sand waiting by the sea__  
__We'll let the current wash us away."_

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jasper. Goodnight."

"You're welcome love. 'Night."

That night I lay in bed next to my husband think about the future. About what may happen to my boys and how successful they were going to be. I thought about how they would fall in love marry that girl and make her one of us and if they were like Jasper and I how beautiful their children would be.

* * *

**One more chapter! I already started writing it... I'm sad to see this come to an end. But at least I'll be able to focus on a new story.**

**Go vote on my poll!**

**

* * *

**

_**Young Love - Closer to You**_

_If I put my hand out, __  
__would you put yours in mine?__  
__All of our answers, __  
__questions in time.__  
__Don't let your fears tear us apart._

_I want to get closer to you.__  
__I'm on the outside looking in.__  
__Tell me our love is real.__  
__You know that I will understand.__  
__I want to get closer to you.__  
__(Closer to you.)__  
__I want to get closer to you.__  
__(Closer to you.)_

_This is bigger, bigger than you or me.__  
__In those grains of sand waiting by the sea__  
__We'll let the current wash us away._

_I want to get closer to you.__  
__I'm on the outside looking in.__  
__Tell me our love is real.__  
__You know that I will understand.__  
__I want to get closer to you.__  
__(Closer to you.)__  
__I want to get closer to you.__  
__(Closer to you.)_

_If I put my hand out, __  
__would you put yours in mine?__  
__All of our answers, __  
__questions in time.__  
__Don't let your fears tear us apart._


	10. The End

**Last chapter... -tear tear- **

**Well let's make this a good one!**

**

* * *

**

**B P.O.V**

Oh my little boys are graduating. Taylor's coming to Dartmouth for Anthony's graduation. Then we will go to Guildhall of Taylor's graduation. Everyone was already in New Hampshire and at the house the Cullen's own here. Jasper, Anthony, and I were at the airport waiting for Taylor's plane to come in.

Anthony was taller than I was and Jasper went to go see when his plane was coming so Anthony was keeping watch for him.

"I see him. I see him."

"Where where?!?" I asked anxious to see my other baby again.

"There!" Anthony pointed straight ahead of us. I looked to where he was pointing and saw Taylor talking to a group of boys.

As soon as I saw him I ran- at human speed of course. When I got to him I lightly tapped him on the back and when he turned around I jumped on him showering his face with kisses.

_Damn! Taylor wasn't lying his mom is hot._

I laughed on the inside and pulled back a bit from Taylor.

"I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you too momma." Taylor said kissing my cheek.

"Aww look at you. You're all grown up. You're almost as tall as Emmett. Oh and your hair. It's gotten longer." I was getting all choked up about seeing him again. It happened with Anthony too.

"Mom." Taylor groaned.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just I haven't seen you in forever."

"You saw me this Christmas."

"That was so long ago. Well anyways who are your friends?"

"Oh mom this is Mat, Travis, Ryan, and Kyle." He said pointing to each of the boys, two of them- Ryan and Kyle were twins.

"Hello." I said smiling at each of them. As I smiled I could hear each of their breathing hitched.

"H-hi." Mat said extending his hand. I shook it and smiled again.

"Hel-hello M-Mrs. W-W-Whitlock." Travis stuttered. I looked at him and nodded.

"Hello ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Ryan and Kyle said in unison and smiling afterward.

"It's nice to meet you too. It's nice to meet all of you actually."I smiled.

"So Taylor are all of your friends staying with us?" I asked turning back to my son.

"Yes Mamma. But only if there is room."

"Of course there is! Well let's go. Your brother and father are waiting for us over there." I smiled and walked towards where Anthony and Jasper were standing.

_Oh my gosh... If his aunt is as pretty as his mom I might need to take a cold shower four times a day.-_Mat

_I wish she was my mom...-_Travis

_Oh what a wonderful sight.-_Ryan and Kyle. Twins really do have the same thoughts about a lot of things...

I smiled as I walked up to Jasper and kissed his cheek. Taylor and Anthony hugged and Taylor introduced Anthony to his friends.

* * *

Anthony's graduation was just as I expected, very serious and not as fun as I expect Taylor's to be.

When Anthony got his diploma I swear he had the biggest round of applause. Plus Taylor and Emmett were trying to be louder than each other at whooping and hollering which made Rosalie hit each of them on the back of the head.

After that we all went out for a hunt to celebrate. Even Taylor's friend's because they were all vampires too.

Now our whole family was on the way to London for Taylor's graduation.

"Thank you all for coming. Now we have a special performance by our top pianist, Taylor Whitlock." The Principle of Guildhall said. I looked at Jasper surprised and he just shrugged. Then Taylor sat down at a grand piano to the left of the center stage. He started playing a song I haven't heard in almost 23 years.

"Momma would you like to accompany me?" Taylor said into the microphone in front of his mouth.

I couldn't move so Jasper pushed me up and a spotlight came over me as I walked down to the piano.

"Ready?" Taylor whispered into my ear.

I nodded and he began to play a few notes before I should start singing. When the time came I sat up straight and sang into the microphone.

"_Making my way downtown__  
__Walking fast__  
__Faces passed__  
__And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead__  
__Just making my way__  
__Making my way__  
__Through the crowd_

_And I need you__  
__And I miss you__  
__And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall__  
__Into the sky__  
__Do you think time__  
__Would pass me by__  
__'Cause you know I'd walk__  
__A thousand miles__  
__If I could__  
__Just see you__  
__Tonight_

_It's always times like these__  
__When I think of you__  
__And I wonder__  
__If you ever__  
__Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong__  
__And I don't belong__  
__Living in your__  
__Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you__  
__And I miss you__  
__And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall__  
__Into the sky__  
__Do you think time__  
__Would pass me by__  
__'Cause you know I'd walk__  
__A thousand miles__  
__If I could__  
__Just see you__  
__Tonight_

_And I, I__  
__Don't want to let you know__  
__I, I__  
__Drown in your memory__  
__I, I__  
__Don't want to let this go__  
__I, I__  
__Don't...._

_Making my way downtown__  
__Walking fast__  
__Faces passed__  
__And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead__  
__Just making my way__  
__Making my way__  
__Through the crowd_

_And I still need you__  
__And I still miss you__  
__And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall__  
__Into the sky__  
__Do you think time__  
__Would pass us by__  
__'Cause you know I'd walk__  
__A thousand miles__  
__If I could__  
__Just see you..._

_If I could fall__  
__Into the sky__  
__Do you think time__  
__Would pass me by__  
__'Cause you know I'd walk__  
__A thousand miles__  
__If I could__  
__Just see you__  
__If I could__  
__Just hold you...__  
__Tonight"_

I sang my heart out and when we were done I laid my head on Taylor's shoulder and everyone started clapping. Taylor smiled down at me and pulled me up. We bowed together and I went back to my seat and Taylor went backstage again. There were numerous performers and it went by faster than I thought it would.

When Taylor got his diploma it was much like Anthony. He had the biggest and loudest round of applause. This time Anthony and Emmett tried to be louder than the other and got smacked in the back of the head by Rose. After Taylor's graduation we went out to hunt again. Taylor showed us a very good place to hunt where it was very over populated.

* * *

_Three years later_

We went back to Canada and Anthony started working at the hospital with Carlisle. Taylor got a job teaching kids how to play the piano. They both live in their own houses but come over on occasion. Jasper and I are happily married. Edward got a new girlfriend. Rose and Emmett are the same as always. Esme and Carlisle love each other more than before and still look after the boys as if they are only four. Taylor met a woman when teaching her sister how to play piano. They are getting married next year and are expecting twins. Anthony met a girl at the hospital two years ago. They got married after a year and are also expecting twins. After all that's happened I guess it all works out. I have the perfect family. A loving husband. Two beautiful boys and two beautiful daughter-in-laws. And I'm going to be the grandma everyone wants, the fun, beautiful, young, energetic one who gives you a cookie before dinner even if your mother says no. I have a great life and wouldn't give it up for anything. I traveled a thousand miles, to the ends of the earth and back. I've done things a vampire can't do. I've lived my life and now all there's left to say is...

_**The End.**_


	11. Playlist

**Here is the play list for **_**A Thousand Miles!**_

_A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton_

_I Knew I Loved You- Savage Garden_

_Don't Trust Me- 3Oh!3_

_I'll Follow you into the Dark- Death Cab for Cutie_

_Her Eyes- Pat Monahan_

_Shake It- Metro Station_

_Love Story- Taylor Swift_

_(Another Song)All over Again- Justin Timberlake_

_Love Bug- Jonas Brothers_

_Closer to You- Young Love_

**There's the playlist those are some of my favorite songs and helped me write this story.**

**Thanks for the support!**

**I hope you all continue reading my work.**

**Oh and I own nothing in this story.**

**Except for, Taylor, Anthony, Mat, Travis, Ryan, Kyle, and the plot.**

**Everything else goes the great Stephanie Meyer and the great artists above!**


End file.
